The Hunters
by HonestyIsMyPolicy
Summary: This is supposed to be about the Monster Hunting Association, which I got the idea for from the Vampire Hunter Soceity. Hope you like it. Please comment.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Company**

Here's the deal: your reality is a lie. Well, it's more like your perception of reality is clouded by the idiocy spouted by the government to keep NPCs, like yourself, in the dark about the real world. No, this isn't some Stephanie Meyers vampire-human-love crap or some fabricated conspiracy theory; this is the truth. People have always been afraid of the monsters that go bump in the night and for good reason. Vampires and werewolves are not your friends. There is no Casper the Friendly Ghost. Zombies are not a force to be reckoned with. Wendy the Good Witch does not exist. Monsters are evil to their core and would have exterminated the human race a long time ago if given the chance.

Here's the good news: you're safe. The Company has been around since monsters started to pose a threat to humans. The Company is funded by the richest people in the world and only recruits the best and the brightest. We're almost always effective, but, sometimes, a werewolf might eat a boy scout or a vampire might make an army of blood slaves at a prestigious high school. Not such big deals in the grand scheme of things. There's no need to worry or panic because people like me are working their asses off to protect NPCs. You'll be fine. Probably.

Here's the bad news: people are starting to like the idea of monsters amongst us. Teenage girls are posting on Twitter or Facebook or whatever social networking site people use nowadays that they would just "die" if they met a vampire. That should be good, right? But, no. They don't mean it the right way. The Company can't do their job if Tina or Marie or whoever is basically begging any monster to come be their Edward; so, we've decided to take drastic action to prevent any altercations. The Company has agreed to let the MHA, the Monster Hunting Association, work alongside us in an effort to keep the NPCs safe.

V-squads, hair balls, and ghouls: watch out. The Hunters are in town.


	2. Barbie Mania

**Chapter One: Barbie Mania**

"You really don't have a life, do you?" I was struggling not to gape at the millions of Barbie dolls surrounding me, covering every flat space in the room. Punk Barbie, Retro Barbie, Tan Barbie, Slutty Barbie, Natalie Portman in Black Swan Barbie. He had obviously spent years customizing these dolls and it creeped the hell out of me. "Don't knock it 'til you try it. Sewing doll clothes is very relaxing." Aaron replied as he rifled through an entirely too messy closet. "So, do you lure little girls into the back of your truck with promises of Barbie dolls? Or do you promise candy instead?" I gestured out the window to his plain white van that I knew contained rope, duct tape, and various tools. "How many times must I tell you: I am _not_ a pervert?" I held up a Kristie doll that had only doll undergarments on it. "This little girl begs to differ." He snatched the doll out of my hand and adjusted his glasses. "Here's your damn pictures." Aaron tossed me an envelope, which I managed to catch even though his throw sucked. "Thanks. Have fun playing with your dolls." I mock saluted him before dashing out of his apartment.

Aaron was one of the Company's best PIs and we had a mutual hatred of each other. He found me nosy and annoying; I felt he was creepy and perverted. But, I had to admit he was a damn good PI who always came through for me. "I've got the proof. I'll meet you at Raul's place in ten." I told Christophe, my field partner, while flipping through the photos. "See you then." He replied before hanging up. The photos were all of Yolanda Childs and her "lover". The Company had begun to suspect Yolanda was involved with the V-squad, aka the vampires, at a fancy gala three months prior when the husky woman refused to eat her favorite dish and also sported a nasty hicky. The Company believed her supposed "lover", Peter Valiant, was her walking blood bag, or, in the Company's terms, her feeder.

I shoved the key into the ignition of my beater of a car that was on the brink of breaking down. "Get what you need?" My head jerked up, slamming into the visor, and I stared at the seemingly adorable child lounging in my back seat. "God, Peyton! Why the hell are you in my car?" Peyton was a vampire and I'd had to make a deal with him for one of my first cases. Since then, he'd been stalking me and rambling on about how he can't wait until he finds something "suitable" to ask of me. "Dearest Alicia, did I frighten you?" A demonic smile appeared on his face, which probably meant he'd been listening to my heartbeat because I have a damn good poker face. "Peyton, stop showing up places for absolutely no reason but to rub the favor I owe you in my face! It annoys the crap out of me." I glared at him in the rearview mirror. "But, that's precisely my reason for doing it, Alicia. I love annoying you." Peyton watched me closely, obviously sizing me up for some reason.

"Peyton, I don't have the time or effort to deal with your spawn-of-Satan act; I do have a job." The child-size vampire made no move to exit my car. "That's quite rude; you should show more respect to your elders." I bit my tongue to keep from responding. Angry vampires are not a force to be reckoned with. "But, I'll leave you to your mortal duties. You're really no fun at all, Alicia." He pouted. Peyton disappeared immediately, leaving me to sigh in relief at the absence of an undead fiend.

"Where are you?" Christophe demanded as I answered my cell. "I was held up by some… unforeseen issues. I'll be there in ten." I snapped the phone shut and tossed it into the back seat. I needed to focus on the case. Yolanda Childs was my top priority and I couldn't let Peyton-or his games- worry me. As I drove past Aaron's creepy van, a smirk flashed on my face. _That creep really needs to get a life that involves less Barbie dolls. Seriously, it's like a Barbie shrine in there._ I turned on the radio and let myself pretend to be a normal teenage girl, even if it was just for ten minutes.

**I'd love to have some OCs, so you can just leave the name you want and some info about your character if you want.**


End file.
